This invention relates to coating of semiconductor devices. In particular, this invention relates to the application of optical materials to optical elements that are mounted on a substrate. In particular embodiments, the invention relates to substrates used in conjunction with the application of optical coatings, such as phosphors and/or other particles, to optical elements of a semiconductor based light emitting device, such as light emitting diode based devices. In yet other embodiments, the invention relates to spraying optical elements with phosphor and/or other particles.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electric energy to light. Inorganic LEDs typically include an active layer of semiconductor material formed between two oppositely doped layers. When a bias is applied across the active region, holes and/or electrons are injected into the active region. Recombination of holes and electrons in the active region generates light that can be emitted from the LED. The active region may include a single and/or double heterojunction, quantum well, or multiple quantum well structures with corresponding barrier layers and may include other layers. The structure of the device, and the material from which it is constructed, determine the intensity and wavelength of light emitted by the device. Recent advances in LED technology have resulted in highly efficient solid-state light sources that surpass the efficiency of incandescent and halogen light sources, providing light with equal or greater brightness in relation to input power.
Conventional LEDs generate narrow bandwidth, essentially monochromatic light. However, it is desirable to generate polychromatic light, such as white light, using solid state light sources. One way to produce white light from conventional LEDs is to combine different wavelengths of light from different LEDs. For example, white light can be produced by combining the light from red, green and blue emitting LEDs, or combining the light from blue and amber LEDs. This approach, however, requires the use of multiple LEDs to produce a single color of light, which can potentially increase the overall cost, size, complexity and/or heat generated by such a device. In addition, the different colors of light may also be generated from different types of LEDs fabricated from different material systems. Combining different LED types to form a white lamp can require costly fabrication techniques and can require complex control circuitry, since each device may have different electrical requirements and/or may behave differently under varied operating conditions (e.g. with temperature, current or time).
Light from a blue emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with a yellow phosphor, such as cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce:YAG). The phosphor material absorbs and “downconverts” some of the blue light generated by the LED. That is, the phosphor material generates light, such as yellow light, in response to absorbing the blue light. Thus, some of the blue light generated by the LED is converted to yellow light. Some of the blue light from the LED passes through the phosphor without being changed, however. The overall LED/phosphor structure emits both blue and yellow light, which combine to provide light that is perceived as white light.
LEDs have been combined with phosphor layers by dispensing a volume of phosphor-containing encapsulant material (e.g., epoxy resin or silicone) over the LED to cover the LED. In these methods, however, it can be difficult to control the geometry and/or thickness of the phosphor layer. As a result, light emitted from the LED at different angles can pass through different amounts of conversion material, which can result in an LED with non-uniform color temperature as a function of viewing angle. Because the geometry and thickness is hard to control, it can also be difficult to consistently reproduce LEDs with the same or similar emission characteristics.
Still another coating method for LEDs utilizes droplet deposition using systems similar to those in an ink-jet printing apparatus. Droplets of a liquid phosphor-containing material are sprayed from a print head. The phosphor-containing droplets are ejected from a nozzle on the print head in response to pressure generated in the print head by a thermal bubble and/or by piezoelectric crystal vibrations.
Problems with conventional methods of applying phosphor and/or other optical materials may include increased cost, complexity, clumping, dripping, settling, stratification, and/or separation, which may result in a reduced conformity and/or uniformity of the optical materials thus applied.